


Black Ice

by SilverFoxFlame



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ice Planet, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxFlame/pseuds/SilverFoxFlame
Summary: Islen is a distant planet of ice and snow, where you (the reader) are the daughter of the palace healer, training to become one yourself. You start to bore the routine, and one day your luck changes.Hair as black as the night, eyes as predatory as an animal's, he's something much more different than what you have ever seen. When tasked to take care of him, what chaos will start to rise? What new challenges does the royal family throw at you to accomplish? What lies will you have to tell and play?And why does this stranger want to affiliate himself with you?





	1. Chapter One

10 silverbell leaves had been extracted from the thin and wiry plant, which was a good harvest from just one stock. Silverbell leaves, if I recall, are ground up and swallowed in small doses to cause drowsiness and help fall asleep. 

Yet, out of the four plants that grew near Tatterfell lake, only 32 leaves had been collected. The plant was rare and never grew in large batches, taking upwards of four years to mature enough so the leaves could be harvested. To find four of them all those years ago made my pride swell up like an inflated balloon. 

Getting up, I noticed the sun was setting, causing streaks of pink to swim acorss the sky as if it were an ocean. In some ways the sky was an ocean, always there an so deep that we never knew what lay beyond it. Unexplored, a mystery to remain until the end of time. 

The soft crunch of the broken layer of snow underneath my boot reminded me to stay consious and focused. I could not let my mind wander to ponder about the sky and what laid beyond it, not when I was already on a time crunch to get back home. Papa wanted me back before the sun set, and letting my mind wander was what caused me to take more time tham necessary. 

Crunch, crunch, crunch. 

I kept walking, feeling the temperature rapidly decrease. The temperature was always low here, always freezing, yet the night was unbearable. I could go out on nights where everything was still, but when the wind picked up I was a dead man. My skin would freeze, everything would slow down and spots would dance in my vision. I made the mistake to go out when the winds were picking up when I was six. Never again would I be so careless in my decision. 

I could see the palace coming up, the high spirals not clasing with the beautiful pink of the sky, but rather enhancing it. For a palace made out of ice, it reflected the colors to the other towers and buildings, which reflected it down to the lower levels. When the sun set and rose, the palace glowed with soft colors, as if it blended in with the sky. Like tonight, the palace was a soft pink, belonging to the imagination rather than in a realm of only ice and snow. 

I was getting closer, letting my pace pick up. I clung onto my basket a little tighter until I could see the mini village underneath the palace. It wasn’t the capitol or even a city, but it was as if it was a breathing, living town of its own. Most guards, maids, servants, and others lived in small one-story level houses, each of them connected by a low, wooden bridge. I made my way onto the bridge and navigated through the identical rows of houses, turning my back to the palace. The bridge seemed to stretch out for forever until I came onto house 246- my house. 

I opened the door to the warm, suttle smell of brewing tea. Closing the door to let the chilly air stay out, I could breath out a sigh of relief. I was home on time with the ingredients I was sent out to get. A small living room to my right, a sorry excuse for a kitchen up ahead and a hallway with the rooms to my left. The most usual sight for me though had to be my father kneeling in front of the living room table, an array of notes and leaves displaced. He let out a low grumble, but looked up when I took off my boots. 

“F/N, do you have some Eddlepur roots? I have a client, a member of the Commitee of Population Safety, who’se been complaining about soreness and stiffness in his spine,” Papa muttered. 

“Yeah, I gathered some up,” I replied, fishing some out from the bottom of my basket. I handed over the brittle auburn roots to him and he shuffled them around the table until finally pairing them with the dainty, small, indigo Raylem flowers. “Ah, yes, that’ll work. The Raylem flowers will soothe his soreness and Eddlepur roots…,” he looked up expectingly at me to finish his phrase. 

“Eddlepur roots help relieve stiffness in joints by causing a freezing-like sensation and then ‘thawing’ the freezing, which after two to three days relieves the stiffness. It has been described as if your joints are being unfrozen, like a vibrant plant emerging from stiff grounds.” 

“Very good,” he replied, nodding his head. He put the two in a small glass bottle, screwing a cork at the top. Writing the name of the client, he was finished with that prescription. 

“Papa, you should stop for the night. You’ve been working all day and I think your tea is just about ready anyways,” I hummed, setting down my basket next to him and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He smiled and got up, stretching his back and we went over to the kitchen. 

I poured us some Yewlen berry tea, the sweet and comforting aroma traveling through the house. He drank it in silence, the only sound was the occasional slurp. 

Five minutes passed, then ten. We listened to nothing in particular, sometimes picking up shouting from the bridge outside or the soft rattling of a light breeze. “So, what do we have planned for tomorrow?” I asked, getting to the bottom of the cup. 

“Same old, same old. Clients comming through, picking up prescriptions or getting a refill. Perhaps something a little exciting will happen- a fight might break out or somebody might fall terribly ill. As horrible as it seems, it gets boring if there is just stillness in a lake. I like the occasional ripple,” Papa explained, finishing his tea. 

I understood that, though was not a particular fan of the idea. Sometimes routine is simply underrated for it is not contemplated about or looked at properly. There was a simple beauty in routine, though a break from it was always welcome. 

“You’re thinking again,” Papa mumbled, taking our cups and putting them in the sink. “I have just five more prescriptions to prescribe, so a helping hand would be greatly appreciated. It would be nice to get to bed early tonight,” he suggested and went back to the low table.

I followed him and we got to work, taking a look at the notes he had for their symptons and alligning them with the plants, then cross-checking the different plants to see if they would work together. Finally you find the dosage, double check your work and put it in those bottles where you scribble their name on it, handing it to them tomorrow. 

The first two were fairly easy, just people who stopped by before Papa closed up his medical shop for the night. They would be by first thing tomorrow to pick it up, and Papa handled the other three. 

“I’ll clean up, F/N, don’t you worry. You get yourself a nice book to read for the night, get cozy and let the day slip away from your bones. Just don’t go to bed too late, sleep is important, you know,” Papa said, patting me on my shoulder. That was how our nights usually went- Papa went to bed and I read for a half an hour or so until I felt drowsy enough to fall asleep. 

With a good night kiss I was off to change and pick out a book. It was when I was browsing my shelves for a book a friend of mine had lended me that a messenger came bursting through our door, sweat creating a slick ring on his forehead. 

“Mr. L/N! Ms. L/N! Please, come quick! There’s been a grave incident at the palace, your presence at once is mandatory,” the messenger managed to get out, having clearly sprinted from the palace to our door. We were by his side in seconds, Papa still in his work clothes while I was in my white pajamas. We were out the door as quick as we could, running to the palace with adrenaline thrumming through our veins. It was like we had accidently cursed a poor man- my Papa’s thrill for something exciting to happen and my slight hope for a break in the routine came true. 

As the intimidating ice palace stood broadly before us, we paid no attention to it’s beautifully carved staircases visible through the ice or the people running up and down them, having clearly heard the news.


	2. Chapter Two

We were escorted through the never-ending corridors that seem to go on for forever, ice upon ice upon ice. Staircases littered the entire lower floor, spiraling upwards like the columns positioned at equal intervals throughout the hallways. We were rushed to the left wing, then down some levels, making our way underground. 

The hairs at the back of my neck pricked up. Everything was tense in my body, everything coiled and ready to spring to action when the tension was released. 

I could feel Papa breathing heavily, his eyebrows digging down as he was contemplating why we were being ushered to the dungeons. It struck a nerve in me as well, for we usually never headed down there. 

Guards rushed to open the massive, twisting, locked doors that opened up to the dungeons. Of course, everything was still all made of ice as usual. My eyes darted from cell to cell, the ice too thick and pearly white to be able to see through them. 

Finally we were brought to the end of the first hallway, were the largest cell in this section of the dungeons was located. Like all the other cells, we were unable to peer inside. Six guards were stationed at this cell alone, which pricked my curiosity. There was a plate located at the center of the door, which I read to myself. 

Cell 46 Section 1   
Prisoner: Low-key   
Notes: Dangerous, but compliant. Injured. 

Something about the name made me want to scoff. I don't think his name was actually spelt that way, but it was still foreign to me. I realized why we had been summoned here by just reading the plate. He was injured, and we had the policy of healing those who needed the attention no matter who they might be. 

Two guards escorted us into the cold room, the cell mostly grey in the inside. Tinting the color of the ice was easy enough to do, so at least the prisoner wasn't going to go blind due to all the ice reflecting the light. The prisoner, the foreign being looking right at us, caught my attention. 

He had hair of the most peculiar color- black like the silk of the night. Here, everybody had hair as white at the snow, eyes as blue as a frozen lake reflecting the sky and skin pale, cold, a nearly translucent color. He had pale skin, but not as pale as everybody else's. His eyes were definitely not blue, but a color that caught my breath nothing else. 

He did have two resemblances to us though- he was svelte, graced with slender limbs and dainty hands. He also had high and prominent cheekbones, which is something I sort of forgot we had. It was something that we didn't think much about after all. Despite that, anybody could fell from miles away that he was not one of us. He was not from our lands, did not work in our ice fields, did not live in our cities or towns. 

So how did he get here? 

"Ms. L/N, Mr. L/N, this is Loki, a foreign being of a different species who has arrived without notice. You may work with him at your discretion and two guards will always be posted with you for your safety," one of the guards said in his strictly static, flat voice. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and his odd wardrobe choice. My father did not seem as interested in his appearance as I was. 

"Mr. Loki, we have summoned for any medical or health concerns you may have. If we can be of any assistance, please let it be known," my father recited. It was what we always told our clients when we have been asked to go to them rather than them coming to us. 

He clicked his tongue and observed us with eyes that reminded me of an animal I had once seen. The animal was preying on another one that was much smaller in size, waiting for the right moment to pounce. I will never forget the analytical gaze he held, despite his carnal instincts to just pounce on it and eat it. That same analytical gaze could be found deep within this stranger's eyes. 

"Ah, well, when I arrived I suffered from quite an injury. It seems your men have mistaken me as prey and now I have a stab wound from a spear in my back. If you could be oh so nice to take care of it, that would be greatly appreciated," he explained. The way he used the word 'prey' made my spine shiver, remembering the animal gazing at its next meal with such intent. 

"Of course, Mr. Loki. My daughter will keep you company and assess your wounds while I get the necessary medical supplies," Papa replied, answering before I could even open my mouth. He gave me a curt nod and headed out, knowing what he needed. Spear wounds were spear wounds, and those fine-edged ice tips could take down an animal with one slice. He must have been lucky if it missed his spine and did not go deep enough to kill him. 

"Could you please take off your tunic Mr. Loki?" I asked, regaining my professional composure. 

"My pleasure dear," he replied with a chuckle, sliding it off with ease. I wonder if the two guards were accessing him like I was, taking in his foreign appearance. Were they wondering if he posed much danger, or were they thinking about their dinner awaiting them back home? 

He turned so I could get a clear look at his back, and just as he had told us there was quite the wound on his back. His delicate skin seemed to be stained crimson with rich, red blood, a gaping spear wound peering back up at me. I knew it wasn't as deep as it seemed to be, but it was an ugly thing anyways. 

"So, how does it look?" Loki asked, brushing his hair forwards. I grimaced while inspecting it. 

"Not the best. You're lucky you haven't died of blood loss, though the lack of blood coating your back is worrying me," I responded, knowing that too little blood was on his back for such a wound. 

"When they came closer to see me, they found that I was not an animal they must have mistaken me for. They applied some rags they had with them to try to stop the bleeding while the second hunter went to get help. If it weren't for that, I think I would be unconscious or dead by now," Loki explained. 

"Yes, most likely. Well, we'll help clean out the wound and disinfect it first and then we'll take another look. We will probably bandage it up and give you some pain relievers if the wound looks clean. The bleeding seems to have stopped, which is a positive," I said out loud. "How badly does it hurt?" 

"It aches mostly, a hard throb rather than a sharp sting like the initial pain. My back feels sore and numb, though," he replied. I stayed like that for a few moments before stepping back, knowing that there wasn't much we could do other than clean it, make sure it was okay and let it heal properly. 

"Are you from around here?" I couldn't help but ask, my curiosity kicking in. He chuckled before turning to face me again. 

"Of course not dear, though you probably already knew that," he said, sitting down on the frozen bench. 

"Then how did you get here?" 

"Ah, it's a long story. Best to save it for another night I suppose," he said with a shrug. I nodded along, more and more questions coming to me. 

"Does the cold bother you? Considering everything is made of ice and we live where snowfall and hail is constant, it would be best to make sure you don't get frostbite or lose your heat," I inquired, taking a step closer. 

"The cold does not bother me, thank you for your concern though. So you mean to tell me that the weather is always like this, bleak and cold?" 

"Yes, for the most part. I have never lived a day in my life where there wasn't at least four inches of snow on the ground at all times, and even that was a record low. We do get months that are warmer than others, but it is never enough to melt anything. Especially the ice, we find that it quite literally nearly impossible to melt. And even so, it would take forever to try to melt much of it," I explained. He seemed to be taking it all in, digesting the information handed to him. 

"So, are you immune to the cold?" Loki asked. 

"Yes, our skin naturally blocks out much of the cold and insulates our body to keep the heat in. It might look like we are fragile or gentle, like weeping willows, but we have bodies that are able to survive the coldest of days," I said, taking the tiniest bit of pride in our genes. To be able to survive such cold that could easily kill other species is something we took pride in, even if all species nowadays have also gone immune to the cold. 

"Interesting," Loki hummed, looking like he was lost in his thoughts. I stepped aside to be near the guards and waited a minute or two for my Papa to return. Knowing him he would bring to many supplies and herbs as usual, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He did come bursting through the door, having clearly darted up and down the stairs in a pace more brisk than a casual walk. 

"F/N, could you take the cloth and clear up his back?" He asked, handing me a clean white cloth and a container of water that was probably cold. I nodded and took the items and settled on the bench next to Loki, dipping the cloth in water and rubbing his back until the white was stained red with his dried blood. 

"Pain assessment?" My Papa asked, taking a look at the wound I was cleaning out. Loki hissed out in pain, clutching the edges of the bench with sudden intensity. 

"Throbbing sensations, the sharp pain has passed. Aching and soreness in his back. Pain relief advised and soreness relief highly advised," I told him, getting the major points. I had a better look at the wound and realized it was not as deep as it first seemed to be, which was what I expected. 

Papa fished around in his basket, getting out vials of dried Ellkin leaves and shredded Kryk petals. Knowing that I was watching him take out the herbs, he called out to me. 

"F/N, what are Kryk petals and Ellkin leaves used for?" 

I scoffed, a sliver of a smile appearing on my face. "Too easy Papa. Kryk petals are used to stop aching and soreness, especially in the back, creating a numbing sensation so that nothing can be felt at all there for a small time. They can last anywhere between three to four hours. Ellkin leaves are used to amplify plants used for creating numbing sensations, allowing for a longer time period. The two combined should create a numbing sensation anywhere from six to seven hours," I answered. 

"Very good," he replied, before holding up another vial. This time it was filled with small, wrinkled, indigo berries that I could recognize instantly. 

"Myrin berries are used for their healing properties, which allows a person to heal faster than if they were without the berries. They help repair tissue, stop external bleeding, contain more than eight kind of vitamins and even help strengthen bones. Due to their efficiency, they are the most popular method for getting better swiftly. To maximize their effectiveness, it is best to take five to six of them four times a day for at least five days," I said, watching my father mix the three in a small bowl. 

"At least I know what is going to be in my body," Loki said with a sharpness in his tone. He had stayed silent for a little while so his voice caught me a little off guard. 

"Is there a problem with that?" My father responded with a defensive tone, most likely haven taken Loki's remark as sarcasm. 

"Well, since my body is not the same as yours, how can you tell wether or not my body with reject these foreign goods? How do you know it will work with me like it works with you?" He asked, watching my father with a coy gleam in his eyes. I stood silent, wanting my father to answer instead of me. 

He sighed and rubbed his face before looking up again at Loki. "Truth be told I don't know if it will work, but what we give you is the best shot we have," he replied before handing him a small tube with the three ingredients mixed together. "Eat this, it will help stop the soreness and heal your body." 

Loki took it with his nimble fingers and inspecting the contents, even though he already knew what was inside of them. He had heard Papa and I conversing, so he knew of what each of their jobs was. In one clean swoop, he lifted his hand and poured out its contents into his mouth and swallowed it all after a few seconds. I stepped away with my cloth as he handed the tube back to Papa. 

I grabbed a long roll of bandages and went over to Loki, setting it tightly around his chest and looping it back to his back so it would tightly cover the wound. When I was done, I walked back again to Papa. 

"How long before the numbness kicks in?" Loki asked, lazily leaning back. 

"Not long, between five to ten minutes. It may take longer for you though, so I can't be certain," my father answered as he gathered his items and placed them all back in his basket. 

"Will you be back?" Loki asked again. 

My father paused before answering, even though he and I knew the answer was yes. "I may be back to check on you from time to time, but I have other matters to attend to as well. F/N will be happy to be the one to check on you regularly, won't you?" Papa asked, turning to face me. He knew what my answer was going to be before he even asked. 

"Of course," I answered with a polite smile, which seemed to satisfy my father. Loki regarded me with the same analytical gaze he had when my father first introduced himself, but I never broke eye contact with him before my father called for me. 

"F/N, come, we still have the night ahead of us and if we wand any sleep we best be heading up." 

I nodded and walked over to my father, slipping a basket from his arm to mine. I took one glance back at Loki before leaving the cell with my father, knowing that my night was yet to be over over.


	3. Chapter Three

When we arrived home, my father seemed much more tired and worn out than he had an hour ago. He grumbled something about going to bed and how I should as well, but I wasn't paying much attention. My mind was far out, far from the house, still in that cell. 

"I think I will keep to myself for a while tonight Papa," I muttered back to him when he was heading to go to bed. He cast me a semi-worried glance, rubbed his eyes and sighed, letting me be. I heard his muffled footsteps head towards his small bedroom and stayed still until I heard his door shut. 

I stepped quietly over to the kitchen, making some tea. My head was buzzing and though I knew I shouldn't indulge in my mind's ideas, I wanted to see him again. I had so many questions about where he came from, how he got here, why the cell had him listed as dangerous, if his name was really spelt that way. 

Part of me told me to take my tea and go to sleep, but another reasoned that I wasn't going to fall asleep tonight anyways, so why not take a look at the prisoner. Besides, shouldn't I check to see if the medication is working? 

I sighed and poured tea into two cups made from stone, not ice, to help preserve the heat. Even better, most stone cups were made for keeping the heat in so they came with covers that you slide on them, so at least the tea wouldn't splash everywhere when walking towards him. To seem less suspicious I grabbed a basket near the door with basic medical herbs and vials, something we always had at the door in case we had to go somewhere but we didn't know what was wrong with them. 

I was out the door in an instant, having slipped on my sturdy white boots. The night was calm and I could see the stars clearly for there were no clouds to block my view. The night sky was as black as the foreigner's hair, something I had taken a mental note of earlier. 

All the houses were asleep, many people crawling into their bed for the night, not yet ready to face the day that was creeping up on them. For others it was quite the opposite- guards with night shifts and maids ready to serve if somebody were to awake later at night. I wouldn't be surprised if some people at the palace were still up working or just unable to sleep. 

The palace crept up in my view, reflecting the silky black of the sky. I had never taken much time to admire it at night, how many were walking up and down the staircases with candles for some light, which made the whole place look like if the sky were alive. Each candle and light was a star, the palace the canvas of the night. It was beautiful in a rigid, cold way, unlike the gentle sea of the sky. 

I entered through one of the back doors, the guards recognizing me instantly and letting me through. I knew my way to the dungeons, not needing the escort of the guards. I let the palace keep me alert, the coldness keeping me awake. It was different from being outside, the cold felt different here. Harder, crueler. 

I slipped my way through the entrance to the dungeons, making my way through the first section. Guards regarded me with a weary eye, perhaps not processing why I was here. I made my way down the hallway where the same guards as earlier were positioned. 

"I am here to check up on the prisoner. I will not be needing any guards assisting me while in the cell," I said to the main guard blocking the door. He looked at me with a straight, blank face, contemplating wether I should still have two to accompany me. 

"It is wise for two to enter with you. We do not know of the prisoner's capabilities yet and he can harm you," he said, putting emphasis on the 'can'. 

"Please, I know of the risk I am taking but it is also for reasons of privacy," I argued back. I don't know why I wanted to go in alone, but I hope I wasn't going to pay for the mistake of not having guards with me. 

"He is a prisoner of the palace. His privacy has been compromised," he responded, a spark of fire in his voice. Perhaps he did not want to argue with the royal healer's daughter late at night after a long day after all. 

I let a sigh fall from my lips and watched the guard stand his ground. I didn't want to appear suspicious by questioning him with other guards in the cell, so I made up another excuse. 

"I am well aware of that, but also I need to perform some tests to get an idea if the medicine we give him will work well. I understand that the guards are seen as necessary, but I don't perform as well under extra, unnecessary pairs of eyes and I would like to also assess my patient's resistance to the cold. If I need anything, I will simply yell. May I remind you that due to being raised on palace grounds that I have an extensive self-defense training and I am capable of defending myself" I shot back, which made him roll his eyes and step out of my way. 

"This will not go unnoticed, I hope you know," he hissed. I paid no attention to his comment and entered the cell, my eye catching Loki as the door closed behind me. 

He was splayed out on the bench, hair falling off like a black cascade. His gaze was fixed upwards, clearly lost in thought. I cleared my throat to catch his attention and he turned his head to look at me, a small smile on his lips. 

"Ah, well if it isn't Ms. F/N. What can I do for you?" Loki asked, sitting up. 

"I am here just to check in to make sure the medication is working as it should within your system," I spoke, loud enough for the guards to here me outside the cell. 

Loki grumbled and watched me fumble around in the basket, taking out a notebook and pen. I sat down on the ground, the thin material of my pajamas not protecting me from the cold of the dungeons. I guess I should have changed though, everybody knows the dungeon is the coldest part of the palace so that those who are kept there are unnaturally cold, even with their ability to keep warm. 

I noticed the cup of tea from the corner of my eye, which I had forgotten about, and handed one to him, which he took silently. I took a sip of mine before I started. 

"Do you feel a numbing sensation in your back?" I asked, looking at him. He stayed silent for a moment before saying yes. I jotted that down and moved on. "Have you perhaps noticed any more bleeding?" 

"The wound is in my back, how would I see it?" Loki retorted. 

"If blood appears on that bench or dripping on the ground, then I would think that you would notice it," I said, rolling my eyes. 

"No, there has been no more bleeding," Loki answered and I wrote down his answer. "How do you know I'm not lying?" Loki asked with a hint of interest in his voice. 

I paused and looked up at him, seeing him stare back down at me with a mischievous grin and his eyes gleaming. "I don't, but it would be in your best interest to be honest with me. If you were to be lying, then it would only cause you more problems," I responded. 

He nodded and I looked around despite knowing there were no guards and got up next to him on the bench, leaning forwards. "How did you get here?" I asked in a hushed whisper, making sure that those stationed outsides would not hear me. 

He chuckled and scooted closer to me, "Finally you reveal why you really came back." 

"I came back to check up on you like I was supposed to," I said with a slight frown, "But curiosity has been known to get the best of me." 

He observed me for a few seconds before smiling. "Very well, since you asked so politely. I came here after I had opened a portal, but a wretched witch seemed to have other plans. You see, she was supposed to conjure up a potion so I could go back home, but she knew that I had malicious intents and cursed the portal so I would end up in a barren ice land instead," Loki explained. 

I listened closely, hanging on to his words. "How did she knew you had malicious intents?" 

"Because she was a foreign witch dear, and I did not know the extents of her power. She can see through you, see what thrives in your mind and what pushes your buttons. I did not know that though, and fell into her traps," Loki said, leaning back and shrugging his shoulders. I thought of this mysterious witch with powers to see into somebody's mind, trying to envision what she would look like. 

"What did she look like?" I asked with a mix of curiosity and awe. 

"Pale grey hair, twisted into knots. It hung loosely at her hips. Strangest part was that her hair seemed to glow in the moonlight so it had to be taken care of, but it was tangled like she hadn't brushed it in decades. She wore a purple dress that seemed to disappear into the ground when she walked, and had a cane made of a limb from an old, black tree. She wore this jewel on her head- her prized jewel as she called it- that was deep blue like the darkest depths of an ocean. She said it was her family's heirloom, passed down from the first born child of the family to the next. It's about the size of a small rock, which is essentially what it is," Loki described. 

With his description I could clearly see the witch in my head, see her horribly tangled, knotted, twisted hair and her shifting her weight to her cane. I could see the small jewel placed upon her head and see her dress that seemed to be as magical as she was. 

"Doesn't it just make you dream, envisioning everything that lies outside of this world, or any world for that matter?" He asked, watching as I slowly nodded my head. 

"Yeah, it does. We aren't allowed contact with any outside planets, and we're too far away anyways. Only the royal family and the High Council can, but outside contact is forbidden unless we are in dire danger," I murmured. 

"What can you tell me about the royal family?" Loki asked, crossing his legs. 

"Well, they are the high rulers of all of Islen and currently the queen is of royal blood. Her husband, King Markin, was the Duke of Westyn before he married her. They have five children as of now- the eldest Princess Yalle, Princess Frigg, Prince Emmeras, Prince Dewlock and the youngest Prince Jasp," I told him, finding it surprisingly easy to explain to this stranger the royal bloodline. 

"What does it take for one to take the throne? Is it the eldest that takes it?" Loki asked. 

"Well, the High Council and the current king and queen have yearly tests for the royal children and discuss which should be the next leader. The tests are always kept secret, but everybody knows that they have to take them. They probably consist of history, governing, things like like," I said with a shrug. 

"I see, I see. Who do you think the next leader will be?" Loki inquired. 

"Princess Frigg is personally who I wish would take the crown, but Prince Emmeras puts up a good fight. I doubt that Prince Jasp is in the running- he's ten years old- and I'm not sure about Prince Dewlock, either. I know that he is thirteen so he still has a choice but I doubt that chance does much for him when he's competing against his older siblings," I explained. Loki seemed to be soaking up the information like how I had been listening closely when he explained how he had arrived here and about that witch. 

"Well, I think it's getting late F/N and those guards might be getting suspicious," Loki mumbled, taking a quick glance at the door. I looked behind my shoulder and realized that he was probably right. 

"Right, I should probably get going," I said with a sigh, hopping off the bench and making my way to the door. 

"Wait," Loki called back as I was ready to head out. I looked at him as he dangled my basket with my notepad inside from his fingers. "Forgetting something?" 

"Thank you Loki," I whispered, swiftly taking the basket. 

"One last thing, how do you spell your name?" I asked, remembering something that had been on my mind earlier. 

"L-o-k-i. Loki," he repeated. He didn't question why I asked but I thanked him and headed out, closing the cell door shut behind me. 

"Was the visit up to your expectations F/N?" The main guard in front of the door cooed and I rolled my eyes. 

"Yes, it was," I responded dryly and started to walk away before stopping in my path. "And by the way, you should probably change the plate on his door. It's L-o-k-i, not low-key," I shot back. I walked down the hallway, humming a happy little tune as I made my way back again down the long corridor.


	4. Chapter Four

"F/N," somebody whispered to me, shaking me. I grumbled and looked through heavy eyes to find a blurry figure standing above me. "F/N," it said again, this time much sterner. I shut my eyes until this time, the person took the covers and threw them right off the bed, my body now suddenly cold. 

"Well that's mean," I said, slowly opening my eyes and curling up into a ball. 

"It's mean to keep your old Papa waiting for you to wake up," he shot back. I grumbled a response and slowly crawled out of bed, everything still blurry and a little fuzzy. 

"What time is it?" I asked, slipping on the slippers seated at the foot of my bed as I rubbed my eyes. 

"Twenty minutes passed five. You know, the time we usually wake up at," Papa responded, probably a little irritated that I hadn't woken myself up. 

"All right, all right. I'll go take a shower and be right back," I said, grabbing clothes from the small drawer that I had. He nodded and walked out of my room with me, but he went left as I went right. 

At the end of a hallway is a bathroom, though it isn't anything spacious. Just a sink, toilet and shower, all crammed together in a small space. I slipped off my pajamas and turned on the shower to cold. The falling water felt like ice, which is what I usually put it on. The hottest all showers here can go is to the temperature of soft snow. 

I made quick time of my business, putting in only six minutes in the shower. Once I was done, I grabbed my white towel, scrubbed myself dry and got into my clothes. It was simply a long-sleeved shirt, a skirt that reached my ankles and an apron that went on top, with deep pockets that I've always loved. 

I went to the kitchen where Papa had finished making tea and took out four hard-boiled eggs, two for the each of us. The table for us to eat at was small, stuck in the corner, where our legs were always accidentally touching. 

The eggs my father cooked up for us in the morning was always sublime. He would shell some every right, make a pot of boiling water and throw in many herbs, plants and spices. Leaving the eggs there overnight, they would become hard-boiled and would be infused with the most delicate of perfumes with taste popping out at every savory bite. 

I took a bite out of one and closed my eyes, savoring the flavor. "Is it koine nut and poppin flowers?" I asked and he nodded his head. Koine nut was an earthy flavor that warmed up the mouth while poppin flowers were like spice, a very potent flavor that tasted like if fire had a taste, except much, much, much more mild. The two paired very well together. 

We ate our delectable eggs and drank our warm tea in silence, like what we usually did. We occasionally heard the muffled steps of people walking outside, but we paid no attention to it. When we were done, we took our plates and cups to the sink where was to clean them. 

"It's 5:35," my father called out as I began to wash the plates. He always called out the time after eating since we need to leave the house at around 5:45 so we could get to the palace and set up shop a little earlier. 

When everything was done, I went over to the table where my father was packing all the vials he had prepared last night into his basket. I picked up one of the vials and inspected it closely. 

"Ellian Wycott? Isn't he the son of one of the High Council members, Dycane Wycott?" I asked, peering over at Papa. 

"Yes, I believe so," he muttered and plucked it from my hands, putting it into his basket. I had seen him around the palace a few times, following his mother or sometimes reading something that always had his full concentration. It always surprised me when I saw him standing side by side with his mother, the High Council member. She was tiny, thin with very slight muscle. She had a strict face and her hair was always placed in a bun. He on the other hand was much taller than his mother- she only came up to about his collarbones and he had a stoic build that reminded me of one of the guards. He appeared older than he actually was, so that was one similarity that he had with his mother. 

"Let's get going," Papa murmured, "the earlier we are, the better." I put on my heavy white boots and thin white coat, heading out the door with my father. 

The bridge was always shoveled at five every morning, but the heavy snowfall made it so that we were nearly eleven inches deep in a sea of white. Nothing less, we trudged forwards, our sights fixed on the palace. The towering, intimidating, powerful palace. 

The guards let us in without hesitation, having memorized our faces by now. They knew how my father walked with his head hung low and how I was always a pace behind him. 

We let our feet take us to the infirmary, not paying attention to where we were going. We had memorized the path long ago. Finally we find our way to our second home, pushing the doors open. 

"Hello Mr. L/N, Ms. L/N," a nurse greeted us with a wide smile. I recognized that sweet, high-pitched voice of hers and the way her three braids were always placed in an even bigger braid that reached her shoulders. 

"Good morning Eyne," I nodded as my father placed his basket on a counter and took out its contents. A second nurse was there to help him, Yeda, who was much reserved and introverted than Eyne. 

Taking a quick glance upon the infirmary, a small detail caught my eye. "Is Onna not here yet?" I asked, pursing my lips. Eyne shook her head and she handed my some files. 

"I took a look at Res Walepin's file last night and noted that he often has trouble sleeping after conferences or meetings. Other than that though he sleeps just fine. What should we do about it?" Eyne asked, looking up at me. 

I thought for a moment before answering, "Have him come down here for some questions regarding stress levels with other people and how he relaxes. When he goes to sleep, how much he works, the usual stuff." She nodded and left to tell a messenger positioned outside the infirmary to contact Res Walepin. He was a classic case of too much stress and not enough hours to get work done. 

As she left, somebody sprinted through the door, pigtails bobbing as she ran. "Sorry, am I late?" Onna asked with a worried look in her eyes. 

"Not at all Onna, we just got here," Papa said with a chuckle. She smiled and let out a sigh of relief, hanging up her coat along with four others. "I guess we're all here now," Papa said out loud. 

"Is there anything I need to do?" Onna asked with wide eyes as she trotted over to the ice counter. Yeda was behind the counter with Papa, explaining to him some papers she had to examine last night. 

"Could you make sure the rooms are all tidy Onna?" Yeda asked and the eager Onna was quickly on it. There were a few rooms- the main room where we where all at. The counter was there with some herbs stocked for easy treatments as well as a good amount of seats in case the place got crowded. Connected to the left was where all the beds were located. To the right where four private rooms that where much smaller and used for questioning or discussing more private manners. Behind the main room was a large storage where files upon files were kept and a plethora of every herb imaginable were also stocked. 

Eyne came back, the small smile still on her face. "Eyne, I'm sorry to send you back out again, but could you get a messenger to get us Erine Fellaker please?" Papa asked, looking up from his papers. She simply nodded and left once again. 

Onna murmured something to Papa to which he had me come over. "I need you to do something for me F/N," he said. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

"I need you to make sure that the prisoner Loki can feel the effects of the herbs and that he is doing alright. Also, we need to give him his morning dose of Myrin berries, Kryk petals and Ellkin leaves. Make sure that he's fine and not suffering please," Papa asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Loki? You mean the thing that just fell through that mysterious portal?" Yeda asked, concern lathering her voice. We nodded in sync. 

"Well yes, but he is injured so it is our duty to make sure that he's feeling better until the High Council decides what to do with him," Papa explained. It didn't seem to make Yeda any more relaxed, but she said nothing further. 

I was getting the herbs from the back when somebody seemed to enter the main room. I poked my head outside to see who it was, but it seemed to be somebody complaining about back pains to Yeda. Onna came back as well and was looking through his file. 

I grabbed one of several empty baskets as somebody else entered, heading off to the dungeons once more. 

"Do you need me to take this for you?" Eyne asked as she saw me leave. 

"No thank you Eyne, this is something I must do," I replied and she looked at me a little sympathetically before leaving. Just as I turned around, a man seemed to rush past me, nearly knocking me over. As I turned around to give him a peace of my mind I noticed that he had stopped to talk to Eyne. He seemed hurried and she just listened to him. 

"Is there a problem?" I asked, walking back to the both of them. 

"No, no, F/N, it's fine," Eyne replied gently but she must have seen that I wasn't completely buying it. She turned around to talk to the man, "Helvin, can we please speak another time? I'm working and you have better things to do." It seemed to come out more as a hiss than a suggestion, which surprised me. 

"Hm, fine," Helvin said, frustrated. He gave me one look and scoffed, storming off. 

"What was that all about?" I asked with a small chuckle, watching his take a sharp left and nearly tumbling into somebody else. 

"Long story short, he wants my hand in marriage, but he knows that I have my heart set on somebody else. Trust me, this comes quite often," she muttered. I realized that though I did know her well and I knew that she and Sarchi have been together for some time now, I did not know that Helvin had perhaps posed a minor problem. 

"So, who is this mysterious Helvin?" I asked with a light tone, nudging her slightly. 

"We went to the same school together and we were friends for a while. We decided to date when we were about twelve and I think that's where I caught him. anyways, he ended up dating for about five years. He even professed his undying love for me in front of the whole grade during lunch. I was mortified and a few weeks later I decided to end it. He was just to loud about everything, especially the relationship, and it made me uncomfortable. Enough was enough I said so I called it quits. He still pursues me and tries to get my attention though," she explained, taking a long sigh at the end. 

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on him. What does he do for work?" I asked, getting ready to get back to my mission to Loki. 

"Guards stationed at the seventeenth floor," she said and I nodded. 

"Okay, well, we should get going," I said and she agreed so we headed our different ways. 

I followed the long corridor of halls down to the dungeons, slipping quietly into the staircases. The guards seemed to remain in their same positions as yesterday, as still as a statue. The head guard was there with a small scrawl on his face when he saw me walk towards him, so I did my best to square my shoulders and keep my head held high with confidence. 

"I am here to administer Loki's morning dosage of medicine," I explained. He waved for two guards to escort me in but this time I did not counter him. It would only take a few minutes at most so there was no point in arguing with him. 

They opened the doors and I stepped in, finding Loki looking straight at the door like he knew I was coming. I stepped forward and fished the vial from out of my basket before handing it to Loki. 

"You might remember this as the medicine we gave you yesterday," I described, "And it is just the same thing. Has the pain gotten better?" I asked and he nodded before unscrewing the cork and swallowing all of its contents. The medication should have worn off perhaps a couple of hours ago, which isn't so bad. 

"Is there any questions or concerns you may have?" I asked and he just shook his head, looking at me like he was peering into my soul. "Okay, well if there is nothing else than I am dismissed," I said, taking back his vial and being escorted out of the cell. 

I felt like somebody was watching me, somebody was besides me, but when I turned around there was only a cell door and guards with empty faces looking straight ahead. I noticed that they at least corrected his name on the door plate, so I gave a small smile and made my way back down the hallway. I knew I would come back at noon, evening and then later tonight to administer him his medicine, but his silence was eerie and uncomfortable. Had something happened to him while I was gone?

I made my way up the stairs and my heart pounded when I saw who was coming down the stairs. Her head was filled with braids that went across her head and were pinned to opposite sides. Another wave of braids fell loosely down and reached until her mid back. Despite that she always wore her hair in that intricate design, I could recognize who it was by the way she walked down the stairs as if she ruled the place. 

Because she practically did rule the place. 

"Princess Frigg," I greeted her with a customary bow as she walked by me. The oddest part was that she stopped in front of me, inspecting me with her hard gaze that made me wonder if I had gotten into trouble. I did meet Loki last night and request not to have any guards with me, so that was something she could know about. 

"Are you the healer F/N L/N?" She asked with a strict expression. 

"Yes," I said, my voice coming out a little weaker than I would have liked it to. 

"If you could please come with me then Ms. L/N. Do not worry about going back to the infirmary, your father and the nurses have already been notified of your momentary dismissal," she explained smoothly. She headed up the stairs in the same elegant way she composed herself and I followed her steps, always a few paces behind her. From behind I could notice the beautiful design of small jewels and ice blue ribbons that were delicately placed in her snow white hair. 

I realized that if I was not careful with her questions that I might be put in a tricky situation, and that withholding information directly from the royal family could follow with severe punishments. My mind was racing about what she would inquire about or what she wanted to say to me, yet I forced my face to remain blank. 

I followed her through the hallways and let whatever happen, happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! What do you think will happen between you and Princess Frigg? Also please excuse my horrible names, I suck at coming up with them.


	5. Chapter Five

I walked behind Princess Frigg, my mind racing with all the possibilities. We walked up some staircases that seemed to never end, spiraling upwards towards the sky. I tried not to look down below- to see people running around the palace so many flights below me might cause a headache. 

Maids ran down the stairs on the left and right, but the wide middle of the staircase was empty save for us. It felt weird being in the middle- I was usually rushing down the sides of the stairs since proper etiquette called that the middle of the staircases be left to guests and non-staff members of the palace. 

My legs started to ache after a while but I refused to say anything or ask where we were headed. She turned right and entered a corridor that I didn't recognize since I usually had never been this high up before. I always stayed at the bottom floor, rarely needing to go up he staircases in the first place. 

The hallway was eerily empty and she walked into a large conference room, one that had a full view of the insides of the palace. The walls were completely clear, and the room was located in the middle of the palace, though other rooms and staircases were too far away to look inside the conference room. It was breathtaking, seeing the palace from such a stunning view. 

Sometimes I take the beauty of ice for granted since it was what everything is made out of, but the way it reflects other colors and shines is really something. I noticed that other rooms also seemed to be floating, much like this one. It was like clouds of ice above the swirling, busy floors of the palace. Was this what we would look like if we saw ourselves from the sky? 

I didn't notice Princess Frigg close the door and sit down in one of the elegant seats, the kind that had the long back and delicately crafted armrests. "Have a seat, F/N, there's something I need to discuss with you," she said, waving an arm at the chair across from her. 

I sat down, still glancing back at the view behind me even though I had a view in front of me of the palace as well. "What might be the matter, Princess?" I asked, straightening my back. 

"As you may know, the Last Night Gala is coming up in two months. You should know how it works, at the end of the night the queen and king will announce who will take the throne. As you may also know, each of the princes and princesses take up a second in hand that become like their personal advisor. When the prince or princess is announced to become the next queen or king, their second in hand does officially become their advisor. Even before, the position holds a lot of power and they can override a lot of rules on the command of the prince or princess they work with. Do you understand that much?" Princess Frigg explained. 

"So, each prince or princess has somebody that they name like their second in command?" I asked, just to clarify any confusion I had. 

"Yes, that is correct. They follow orders from the prince or princess that they serve but they gain a lot of power as well. They are valuable, and most importantly, they don't have to be announced. So say I had a second in command, I would not be obligated to tell anybody who that person is or reveal their identity," Princess Frigg continued. I stayed silent, skeptical to where she was headed. 

She leaned forward, staring me right in my eye. "Do you know what that means, F/N?" 

I hesitated, trying to figure out what she wanted me to say. I had a feeling I knew where this was going, but I didn't want to say it and then be wrong. "That you can choose anybody you want without fear of disapproval from others?" 

"Hm, yes, that is a point you can make but I do not care for the approval of my brothers and sisters. What I mean is that I could heavily hint that somebody is my second in command, but I could be pretending. I could have another person, an unknown working behind the scenes, be my real second in command. I could fool the others, outplay them," she explained, a glint in her eyes that made me shiver. 

"Does any of this have to do with me?" I meekly asked, leaning back a bit. 

"As a matter of fact, it does. You see, you are a healer but not the main healer, that position is for your father. That means if I make you my second in command, I can make you override certain rules- certain rules that you would never be able to break as a healer," Frigg said, a coy smile laced on her delicate face. I was gripping the armrests of the chair hard, my knuckles turning white. I had a really bad feeling about what was coming. 

"What rules are you suggesting?" 

"I will get to that later. I want you, F/N, to be my second in command," Princess Frigg said. I felt my chest constrict, though I had predicted she was going to say something like that. I was getting suspicious, and she was only pushing the idea when she kept talking. 

"Your second in command? But, but, but.... I can't," I wanted to sigh, but words weren't coming out, "I'm a healer, I heal, not lead. Besides, what could I do? The Gala is in two months and I have no experience." She looked at me like she expected me to counter her, waiting patiently for me to finish. 

"I know, I expected you to say something like that. Here's the thing, you won't actually be my second in command for very long. When the Gala comes, the night before I will drop you as my second in command and the person who is currently my real second in command will resume their position. It will be as if nothing happened- for two months I will pretend like he is still my second in command but it will be you, but just at last minute it will switch and things will go back to normal. Is that clear to you? You will be my second in command for about two months, and then that's it," she said. 

"And nobody will suspect that I am the second in command during these two months?" I asked and she shook her head. 

"The others won't be suspicious of a thing since I won't let on that I may have switched my second in command for somebody else, even if temporary." 

I paused to digest the information, all of it buzzing in my head. It was a lot to take in, a lot of responsibility to hold. I held my head for a few seconds, trying to calm myself. 

"You won't get all the work that would usually belong to second in commands, that goes to the person who is my current second in command. He will handle it all, I already discussed it with him," Frigg explained, as if sensing that the work was part of my concern. 

"Then why would you ever want me to be your second in command? Especially since we're so close to the Last Night Gala?" 

She stayed quiet for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Because I need something from you, something I could only get from you. I can't use your father, he's the main healer and therefor wouldn't be able to bend the rules, and I can't use your nurses because they can't do everything that I would want them to do. You are the logical person to go with for what I need." 

"What do you need from me that you couldn't get from the nurses or from my father?" I asked, tensing up. The bad feeling I had from before was coming back, slowly creeping up my spine. 

"That will be discussed later," she said, pursing her lips together. 

"No," I said shaking my head, "I want to know what I'm getting myself into. What do you want me to do?" 

There was silence for a few moments, as if trying to come up with a way to carefully step around what she wanted with dainty words and vague phrases. 

"What do you want me to do?" I asked again, this time more stubbornness in my voice. I knew I shouldn't have raised my voice or restated my question, but I was getting worried. 

"I'm sorry, but I need you to accept becoming my second in command before I can reveal much more," she said, not letting her sharp gaze fall. 

"Then I won't accept it. I can't not know what I'm getting myself into. You must surely understand that I don't want to regret my decision to accept if I find the conditions that you want me under not acceptable," I said, my voice wavering only slightly. 

She looked at me, as if pondering on wether to keep dancing around the subject or not. "You need to accept it, trust me. There will be a great reward if you do," she tried to convince me, but I still wasn't having it. 

"Just tell me now what you want to tell me later and then I will think about your offer," I bartered. 

"What do you want? Money? To retire early? Power? If you accept then I can give it to you," she said, trying to keep the expression light on her face. 

"Listen my princess, you are hiding something from me. You want me to accept this offer now so that I don't back down when you do tell me what you want me to do. You are afraid that I will turn down your offer so you keep it against me. You see, that shows lack of trust and if I am to be your second in command, even if for only two months, then I need your trust. You automatically show me that you see me as nothing more than a pawn, something you need to make another move. You may be the princess, but I don't want to agree to your deal if this is the way that you will treat me," I argued, making my point clear. 

We sat in tension, the game rolling. Would she cave in, or would I walk our first? Truth be told I didn't want to walk out, the idea was too intriguing. Besides, if she promised the reward like she had dangled in front of me, then I could guarantee a good retirement for my father, and a comfortable life for the two of us. The deal was sweet, but haunting. 

She had been so open about the seconds in command, about what she wanted to do with me, so that when I ask one questions she turns it down was suspicious. I didn't want her to go away and give the deal to somebody else. I tried to rack my brain for what clues she gave earlier to what she could want from me. 

What is something she couldn't get from my father, not from the nurses, but from me? My father was the head healer and she mentioned that there were some strict rules he could not break but I could because I was not the head healer. There were rules that I could not break but as second in command she could override them. Rules that she can override for me, but not for my father. And the nurses wouldn't be enough to serve her. The nurses weren't like healers, they could administer patients and prep them but were not allowed to officially give them medicine or offer a more complex diagnosis. 

So what did she want?

It was perhaps something to do with medicine, since the nurses would not satisfy her needs. So what rules with medicine could she make me override but not my father? 

"Are you considering accepting the deal?" Frigg asked patiently. 

"Somewhat, more like I'm trying to figure out what you want from me," I replied, lost in thought. She sighed and got up from her seat and for a moment I was scared that she would walk out and decide that I was not worth it. Instead she walked to the clear ice wall behind me, gazing at the inside of the palace. 

"If I told you what it was, would you promise to accept the deal no matter what?" 

It struck me, but I wasn't sure. She would end up telling me one way or another if I said yes anyway, so I would need a little something else from her. 

"Fine, I'll accept if you promise me that you won't be dishonest to me or try to step around the truth, no matter what it is or when. Even after we leave the room, you can not lie to me. I need to know that you will be truthful and honest," I bargained and she turned around to look at me, the smallest shadow of a smile on her face. 

I stood up and walked next to her, seeing the deal work through her pretty little mind. "And if I say yes, do we have ourselves a deal?" she asked. 

I hesitated, but reluctantly nodded, hating myself for being the one to cave in rather than her. She sighed, brushing her dress as if trying to muster up the courage to say it to me. 

"Murder," she said. "I want you to commit murder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! What do you think of Frigg so far? She'll become more integrated into the story later, so I want to know what first impressions you may have of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! If you have any questions, comments or ideas please please please let me know! Feedback is always appreciated! :)


End file.
